


Know Your Place

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Darth Vader Lives, F/M, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Force Use, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: In a universe where Vader never died, and the Empire/First Order is strong.On a routine check on The Executioner, you walk into a meeting between Vader and Ren.I started this story back in April of last year when all I was writing was Reader inserts. I shelved this when I stopped writing that way, but I have always loved this idea.It is a work in progress, and as with all my writing, I drift in and out of past/present tense, and please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation.I feel like I should note that there is *NO* activities between Vader and Ren. They may be in the same room etc., but they are never intimate with each other.





	1. Chapter One

You walk through the halls of The Executioner, you have been stationed there for a while, trying not to bring unwanted attention to yourself and to also prove yourself as a capable officer. Datapad in hand, you are checking on some required repairs to control panels, glass, etc.  
  
You make your way to the Command Centre, head down in your datapad, taking notes, checking messages until you stop suddenly. Without actually looking up you dart your eyes around the room until you see it. Large black boots planted on the floor and in front another set of boots…not planted on the floor. Dangling, from somewhere, somehow.  
  
You slowly start to bring your head up and when you do, you almost wish you hadn’t. You stop breathing, you can hear your heart pounding, hear mechanical breathing and choking sounds.  
  
Lord Vader is in front of you, choking Kylo Ren.  
  
Your jaw drops. You start to back up slowly.  
  
They both look in your direction, they’ve seen you.  
  
“Lord Vader, Commander Ren,” words stumble from your lips. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I didn’t see a thing. I am leaving now” you turn to leave but you can't move.  
  
The Commander’s feet are now firmly on the ground, and is turning to face you. Vader hasn't moved. It is almost unnerving.  
  
“Y/L/N,” Ren begins, “What brings you to the Command Centre?”  
  
‘I, uh...was checking on some repairs that were scheduled…” The Commander knows your name. Your eyes dart from Ren to Vader and back again, “I wasn’t aware that I would be interrupting anything.”  
  
Ren steps closer, and is so close before he order, “Sit.” He pushes you back and you stumble into a chair you didn’t notice was even there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed to have noticed your... infraction

You sit, trying not to fidget or pay attention to what is happening in front of you. The Commander has resumed his place in front of Vader, to continue what was taking place before you had walked in.  
  
They are speaking in hushed tones, every so often turning to look at you. Your brain is fluttering, trying to piece together what is happening if you had made any grievous error that would cause your untimely death or worse, your torture.  
  
You shift in your seat, trying not to bring attention to yourself as your mind starts to wonder. You’ve admired both of these men for years and may have had an indecent thought or two or ten…especially at night when you’re all alone in your quarters. You’ve never shared such a small space with just them, so your brain fries out. You are breathing heavier now, trying not to pant, your heart racing as you watch these two powerful and dangerous men before you.  
  
You pay attention to their voices, not necessarily to the words they are speaking but just to the sound. It is glorious. Vader’s breathing. Fuck! You squirm again and without your permission, an audible moan leaves your lips and your head for a brief moment, falls back.  
  
Shocked, you quickly cover your mouth, eyes wide, brain grasping for anything innocent to hold on to as both men turn to you. Heads tilting in your direction.  
  
The Commander’s eyes widen, darken, his lips part just the tiniest bit. You wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t been staring at those plump lips so intensely.  
  
Vader turns his head more towards you without really moving. Obviously, you cannot read his face but his small movement brings a brush of something against you. Against your lower back, against the back of your neck. An almost soft caress, with the Force.  
  
Again a moan leaves you as you feel Lord Vader’s Force touch brush against and hold firmly at your throat. You’ve been watching him the entire time, locking your eyes to the eyes of his helmet. To you, his breath seems breathier but it could just be you, your mind is spinning. Your eyes briefly bring their focus to Ren as you swore you saw him make a small movement. With a turn, a flick of his wrist, you feel another, a different Force signature surrounding your body… you watch in awe as invisible fingers start to undo the buttons of your top, Force fingertips lightly brushing against your exposed flesh and goose bumps rise in their wake.  
  
Vader stays where he stands as Ren slowly makes his way to you; Vader’s signature still at your throat and back, Ren has now completely removed your shirt from your body. Ren stands in front of you as you look up to him, wide eyes scanning his features. His beautiful face, marked with beauty marks, his inky hair perfectly framing his face while a devious smirk (you think) plays across his lips. He reaches to you, his gloved hand cupping your cheek as he gently commands you to stand. He steps back, giving himself and Vader space to admire your body, clad now in only a black lace bra and regulation pants.  
  
Ren tilts his head to the side towards Vader as if he is listening to what he is saying, but of course, this is just an acknowledgment that they’ve been talking through the Force. Ren nods and again he steps closer to you, you can feel the heat of his body through his robes, feel his breath against your face as he leans in, “Mmmhmm. I don’t believe that you’re wearing the regulation compression garment, aren’t you, y/n?”  
  
You swallow thickly, what were you thinking? Well, yeah, you hadn’t had time for laundry these past couple days. You look up at Ren with pleading eyes as he has once again stood to face you. “Commander, I have no excuse.” No longer able to keep his gaze, you lower your eyes to your feet in shame. “I will gladly accept any punishment you and Lord Vader deem appropriate for this infraction.”  
  
Vader steps closer to you and Ren and as he does you kneel in respect. You then realize that you hadn’t knelt before them. Great, another infraction to add to the list.  
  
“Rise y/n.” Vader. That came from Vader and the way your name sounds off the lips of his vocoder. You are in trouble.  
  
You raise to full height, back straight, chest out, eyes front as you feel Vader’s gloved hand physically press against your chest, just below your throat. It isn’t done threateningly, it seems oddly affection and extremely sexual. You part your lips and wet them with your pink tongue as all of a sudden you are aware of how dry both your lips and mouth are. Vader’s touch burns in such a delicious way that again a moan escapes you but this time you do nothing to conceal it.


End file.
